holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sensing a War (War of Worlds)
DRAGONIA GALAXY'' Nemirak Nemirak walked in mid-way through the minor dragon's afternoon flight training. As a test the mentor's chained a rock to the minor's tails and had them try and fly. In time when they are able to lift it they go through different obstacles as manouvre training. Nemirak walked over to Balgorr, the minor's mentor. "Have any of your students developed any rare abilities I should be consulted about, Balgorr" Nemirak asked. "Not that I am aware of your lordship, we are still examining" Balgorr said and continued his training. At that time Hilurak came flying in and landed beside Nemirak. "My Lord, Both Lucijah and myself have sensed something abnormal in the air, we fear a great threat but we need our three sensing abilities to be sure" Hilurak said and flew away out the opening in which he entered. "I shall leave you to continue your training Balgorr" Nemirak said and followed Hilurak. Nemirak flew into the lair of the dragons. Lucijah and Hilurak where both perched on there rocks with their eyes closed. They where both sensing. Nemirak sat back up on his perch and closed his eyes. Nemirak was looking through the eyes of the world. He searched the four corners of his universe until he came across an abnormality, it looked like an energy ball, but Nemirak knew that it was impossible as he had began to to think that a war was not in sight. In unison the three dragons opened their eyes. "My lord, what on Dragonia could that be?" Lucijah asked with a worried snarl in her voice. "It to me looks like an energy ball but the Dragon Seer said that war was not in sight" Hilurak said. "My dear Hilurak, you should know by now that the sight in which a seer see's is never fully clear, war was said to not be in "sight" but that does not mean it is inevitable, all I know I know is that whatever it is, it will be landing soon, Lucijah I want you you and Tilumah to intercept it. I will contact Biskin of the Oceanic Galaxy and see what they have to say. Hilurak I want you to check with Balgorr for information. Be gone" Nemirak said and was the last to fly off. ' Lucijah' Lucijah felt the adrenaline rush she regularly get once en-route for something dangerous, she trusted her partner, Tilumah. He is the Guardian of the Sacred Pods which contained the next generation of super dragons. Lucijah flew to the Cave of the Pods as she neared the entrance there was a voice. "What is the Password and you may enter?" the voice said "Super Dragons" Lucijah said and the forcefield around the cave dropped. She flew in and found Tilumah asleep in a deep hole that looked like a crater hole. "TILUMAH RISE, WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO" Lucijah shouted. Tilumah snorted a blast of fire at the ceiling and rose from the crater hole. "I shall accompany you in one second, I need a replacment. Balgorr please would you guard them for now. And smoke poured in from the cracks on the wall, as the smoke circled it formed a dragon. "I am here Tilumah, you should leave now" Balgorr said and slipped into the crater hole. Lucijah and Tilumah took to the sky, they soared higher and higher until the navy coloured sky was beneath them. They broke out of the Dragonia Ozone circle and upon entering Dragon Space the two dragons spotted two fires unusually burning in the centre of space. They drew nearer and spotted that they where demons. "LEAVE OUR GALAXY AT ONCE FOUL CREATURES" Lucijah shouted and sent out a world trembling roar. The demons growled and gathered fire balls in their hands. "We........won't....be....going....anywhere.....until we bring.....catastrpohic.......effects" one of the demon said. The two demons threw rapid fireballs but Tilumah and Lucijah where just about fast enough and dodged the fireballs. Tilumah used his Vocal tremors and blasted one of the demons who burst into flames and teleported away. The other was about to teleport away when Lucijah changed the directions of a nearby meteor and flung it at the demon who was hit and then teleported away. "We best inform Nemirak immediatly and the dragons flew as fast as they could to get to Nemirak but as they flew a fireball hit Tilumah who hit a rock and was sent stumbling, Lucijah as she flew placed a pyro shield around Tilumah to keep him safe. Lucijah flew into the Cave of the Elder Dragons and the defences where raised. Nemirak and Hilurak vanquished the demon and flew into the cave. And they discussed a battle plan that could end up ripping the universe apart. Category:Stories Category:Ersason219